


[Podfic] Five Women Ryan Stone Met On the Road (And One Man She Technically Never Did)

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Elementary (TV), Gravity (2013), Orphan Black (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV), The Heat (2013), The X-Files
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All things considered, the fact that the late Lieutenant Matt Kowalski has taken up residence on the backseat of her car is not the most debilitating of her PTSD symptoms. Written by xenakis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Five Women Ryan Stone Met On the Road (And One Man She Technically Never Did)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenakis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenakis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Women Ryan Stone Met On the Road (And One Man She Technically Never Did)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090770) by [xenakis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenakis/pseuds/xenakis). 



> Disclaimer: I'm not American or British, so my voice might sound a tad strange as compared to usual podfics. Also it's not entirely perfect- my limited software means that there's slight background noise and a couple small mistakes, since I had to record it in one run. 
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it!

Link to podfic can be found [HERE](https://soundcloud.com/aceolotl/five-women-ryan-stone-met-on-the-road-and-one-man-she-technically-never-did) (soundcloud).

Link to original fic can be found above.


End file.
